multiversal_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Red Empire
|origin = Multiversal Legends|foundation = The darkest pit of Oblivion on an unknown date|headquarters = Oblivion|commanders = *Aka Manah (supreme leader; founder) *Chernobog (leader; co-founder) *Nemesis (main champion) *Artillery (weapons supplier) *Nozmodamus (general) *Baron Vile (co-general) *Malum Darkstein (warlord and champion) *William Braxxon (defected to Omega Empire)|agents = *Aku *Bill Cipher (defected) *Dahaka *Tartarus *The Realm Beast (weapon of mass destruction) *Tenebris (on and off) *Happy Smilestone (temporarily; defected) *Lord Dominus (captain; defected) *Chaos *Jafar *Valak (defected) *Vendidad *The Black Mass *Daraver *The Rake *Red *Happy Cat *Scarlet King (betrayed) *X *Baron Navirous (on and off) *Thresh *Vile the Corrupter *Look-See *Dare (defected to Champions) *0 *Crimson King *Dark Matter *Dark Heart *Death *Hurmuz (Cobalt Order operative) *Avesta (Cobalt Order operative) *Infinite (Cobalt Order operative; defected) *Shao Khan *Noob Saibot *Ermac|crimes = Mass genocide Multiple war crimes Arson Kidnapping Enslavement Human trafficking Oppression Witchcraft Inciting violence Inciting fear Stalking Omniversal terrorism Conspiracy Mass murder Torture methodology Tresspassing Destruction of property Human rights violation Use of chemical weapons Human experimentation Mass theft Sabotage|powers/skills = Omniversal presence Omniversal relations Unlimited resources God-like abilities Massive demon legions Enslaved species Connections Weaponry Espionage Military superiority Brilliant military commanders High numbers Unlimited weapon stockpile Access to chemical and advanced weaponry Sorcery/Witchcraft Ability to decimate entire Realms Control over the Chaos Stones (temporarily)|goals = Blindly serve Aka Manah with unquestioning loyalty Collect the Chaos Stones (partially succeeded) Break the divine barrier (failed) Exact their revenge on the Omniverse (partially succeeded)) Take control over the Omniverse (partially succeeded) Reshape the Omniverse in their own image (failed) Kill Jack Spark (failed) Kill Legend (failed) Successfully invade Earthrealm (succeeded;ultimately faild) Kill anyone who stands in their way (ongoing)}} The Red Empire, also known as Manah's Empire or The Legion of a Thousand Daggers, is the name given to an Omniversal-wide empire founded and led by the demonic warlord Aka Manah and one of the main antagonistic forces in the Multiversal Legends universe alongside the Omega Empire. Originally intended as a legion of demon's responsible for enforcing Manah's rule, the empire has grown on to rival the size of their Omega counterparts and gain control of BILLIONS of planets, moons, stars, universes, and realms. The empire itself is seen as an extension of Manah's will and is responsible for enforcing Manah's rule, conquering planets, enslaving rival species, inciting chaos, espionage, and occasionally enforcing allied armies. The empire currently consists of daemons, gods, Prime Omegas, monsters, hybrids, mutants, aliens, spirits, mercenaries/assassins, warlords, tyrants, demigods, and Omniversal beings. Personality Members of Manah's Empire seem to reflect the demon's personality, as faction leaders are seen to be sadistic, twisted, brutal, vengeful, hateful, hostile, temperamental, and hot blooded. The "high command", as they are often referred to, joined Manah's empire willingly in hopes of gaining territory for themselves. These leaders are relatively selfish and narcissistic, often fighting for power over the near infinite amount of territory they have conquered through years of blood and massacres. They often abuse the lower classes and some even conspire to overthrow Manah, although these individuals are quickly discovered and thrown into the Outworld torture chambers for further investigation. With the exceptions of Chernobog and Artillery, commanders of the empire also lack loyalty towards their cause and often invade territories simply for their own benefit. By fault, Manah's "inner circle" (mainly his closest allies including Chernobog, Artillery, and William Braxxon) are subjected to overseeing the tortures of traitors, most of whom escaped. When put in a position of persecution, the higher class are shown to be cowardly and cunning, bribing their torturers with incredible amounts of power and wealth (although this rarely seems to be effective). In contrast to the higher classes, the lower regions of the empire (mainly consisting of daemons, monsters, demigods, and mercenaries) show an undisputed amount of loyalty towards their leader and often blindly follow orders from their superiors without a second thought. These soldiers are often expendable as they come in incredible numbers and are all brainwashed to think identically. The lower classes hold the belief that dying in battle is the ultimate honor and show little to no fear on the battlefield. They also mercilessly follow through on Manah's orders and are difficult, if not IMPOSSIBLE, to bribe with currency and power alone. Members Leaders * Aka Manah † - Supreme leader and founder * Chernobog † - Co-founder * Artillery † - Former Weapons supplier Military Commanders * Nemesis † - Main champion * Nozmodamus † - General * Baron Vile † - Co-general and champion (Defected) * Malum Darkstein † - Champion * William Braxxon † - Champion and Associate (Defected) Inquisitors * Aku † - Warlord and Puppet * Bill Cipher † - Puppet (Defected to Omega Empire) * Dahak † - Warlord * Tartarus † - Guardian * Chaos † - Guardian * Tenebris † - On and off ally * King Ghidorah † - Territory ruler * Jafar † - Adviser and Warlord * Psaro the Manslayer † - Territory ruler * Valak † - Demon * Happy Smilestone † - Temporary ally (Defected) * The Black Mass † - Chaotic entity * Aamon † - Adviser and Grand Sorcerer * Malroc † - Temporary ally (Defected to Omega Empire) * Dare † - Temporary associate (Defected to Champions) * Dark Matter † - Omniversal being * Shao Khan † - Territorial ruler * Prime Omegas - Territorial rulers * Numerous daemon chieftains and rulers Cobalt Order * Hurmuz † - Co-founder and Leader * Infinite † - General (Defected) * Dezoboz † - Second in command * Howard Cline † - Co-general * Lord Dominus † - Captain (Defected) * Avesta † - Assassin and espionage unit * Yasna † - Head sorcerer * Ab-Zohr † - Leading sorcerer * Yashts † - Assassin * Khordeh † - Chief of surveillance * Malack † - Sorcerer and espionage * Nazaroth † - Warlord * The Disposer † - Warlord and Demolitionist * Shadow the Hedgehog † - Field commander * Hellmonger † - Field commander * Zabuza † - Shock trooper * Rapture † - Grunt Champions * Daraver † - Assassin * The Rake † - Agent * Red † - Agent * Happy Cat † - Espionage * Scarlet King † - Associate and puppet (Defected) * X † - Field commander * Baron Navirous † - Lead torturer * Thresh † - Associate * Vile the Corrupter † - Field commander * Look-See † - Associate * 0 † - Agent * Crimson King † - Territorial ruler * Dark Heart † - Associate * Death † - On and off ally * Noob Saibot † - Espionage * Wallace Breen † - Administrator * The Agent † - Multiple services * The Realm Beast † - Weapon of mass destruction * Numerous mages * Numerous mercenaries Umbrella Cooperation * Earl Spencer † - Founder * James Marcus † - Co-founder * Brandon Bailey † - Co-founder * Albert Wesker † - Military commander * John Clemens † - Member and espionage * Charles Coleman † - Chief secretary * Joel Allman † - Director * Umbrella Security Services - Elite task force * Security force † - Private soldiers Soldiers * Talos † - Skrull leader * Dante † - Mercenary * Daemon legions - Primary army * Chitauri - Reserve army * SCP creatures - Monster army * Manah Cultists - Worshippers * Outriders - Reserve monster army * Assault drones - Mechanized infantry * Dementors - Disturbed spirits * Orcs - Shock troopers * Shapeshifters - Multi-purpose infantry * Sanghelli - Taskforce * Goblins - Archery * Mercenaries - Specially trained units * Ghasts - Aerial combat * Daemon leviathans - Aerial combat * Monsters - Various * False lumps - ??? * Gremfiends - Shock troopers * Eyebats - Surveillance and aerial combat * Homunculi - Various * M.U.T.O - Creatures of mass destruction * Rogue storm troopers - Various * Aesir - Ravengers * Acklays - Shock troopers * A-Virus - Expendable monster army * Titans - Mindless tanks * Koopa Troopas - Light infantry * Various other monsters and daemons Enslaved * Eren Yeager † - Espionage * Reiner Braun † - Espionage * Lady Stoneheart † - Minor sorcerer * Makuta - Shock troopers * The Creators - Various * Adorians - Labor * Adipose - Controlled infection outbreaks * Alien parasites † - Unknown * Blues - Unknown * Bohrok - Forced front line infantry Trivia * TBA Category:Factions Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Canon Category:Bigger Bads